First Magic
by DramaticSheep
Summary: Rose shows her first signs of magic - Ron and Hermione get a nasty shock. Feedback appreciated! merci


Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N : This is a one shot. Based off true events! Haha.

**First Magic.**

Rose Weasley has just turned two years old. She had bright blue eyes and rather short, but curly ginger hair. Her parents adored her and doted upon her, however they always knew when she was up to something mischievous as a great smile would spread across her face, like she was about to cause trouble. It was the middle of May 2008, just one week after Rose's second birthday. She'd had a huge birthday party with her cousin's James and Victoire, and all of her family, including her aunt and uncles, and her grandparents. She'd received all sorts of presents, ranging from teddy bears to muggle children's toys from her grandparents on her mother's side. Her aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had bought her a toy broomstick which would actually allow her to fly around the living room! However her mother had forbidden her from riding it until she was a bit older.

Hermione and Ron had noticed that their child had one distinct talent; she was able to dismantle any lock, play pen, or baby gate. They had no idea how she was able to do it, but Rose was always escaping her plan pen and chasing poor Crookshanks around the house. She loved the cat, however he did not appreciate her chasing him and pulling his tail.

It was the early evening of Saturday afternoon, Ron was at home with Rose, as Hermione had needed to go into the office at the Ministry of Magic, to finish off some last minute paperwork before she went on maternity leave with their second child. Every time Ron thought about it, it made him smile. They were having a second child; Rose would be a big sister! Curiosity scratched at his mind however because Hermione had decided that they would not learn the gender of their child, rather they would be surprised when he or she was born. Ron didn't really mind whether it was a boy or a girl, however deep down he longed for a son, a son with whom he could spend time with, a son with whom he could play quidditch.

Ron was in the nursery of his home, which he shared with Rose and Hermione. They'd decided to re-decorate the room to accommodate either a boy or a girl, so there was Ron, slowly but surely painting the walls a pale green colour. Very soon the room would be filled with a cot, a rocking chair, and several teddy bears ready for their new child. The nursery had once belonged to Rose when she was a baby, however now that she was a toddler, they had moved her to a new bedroom.

Ron checked his golden watch which he had received from his parents when he'd turned seventeen, it was almost half past seven, and Hermione would be home from the ministry soon. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket and placed the paint roller back into the paint tray, which sat on a stool in the corner of the nursery, when it all went wrong…

First he heard a loud crash, coming from downstairs, followed by loud shrieks and cries from his baby girl. His heart leapt into his throat at he ran from the room, and jumped down the stair case four steps at a time into the hallway. There lay his baby girl on the floor of the hallway, in between the doorway from the hall into the living room, the white metallic baby gate on top of her.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, ROSIE!" Ron yelped, as he ran to her side and threw the baby gate off of her. She was crying.

"Daddy!" She cried. "Daddy, I sorry!" She mumbled. He pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Rosie, it's not your fault." He said, biting his bottom lip as he noticed that the area around Rose's left eye was turning black with a giant bruise.

"Oh Merlin what am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself, his heart racing, he picked her up and checked again his watch, it was twenty past seven, Hermione would be walking through the front door in no longer than ten minutes. He ran to the fire place and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. He threw it into the fireplace and stuck his head into the green flames which burst into being.

He opened his eyes and he could see the living room at the Burrow.

"MUM!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

"Ron?" his mother's voice came as she ran into the living room, holding a rolling pin in her hand. "What's the matter?" she asked, once she saw his face.

"Mum, you have to help me, please! Floo to our house, it's an emergency!"

With no hesitation Molly Weasley grabbed a handful of the floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace and in no less than five seconds she appeared into the fire grate of Ron and Hermione's house.

"What's the matter Ron?" She asked, concerned. Ron passed Rose to her – she took her granddaughter into her arms and noticed the extremely black eye that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Oh my.." Mrs Weasley said. "What happened?" she asked.

"The baby gate, it fell on her, I didn't even know! I – I …. Hermione is going to kill me!" He cried, feeling hopeless.

"Daddy, I sorry!" Rose said again.

"Rosie…" said Molly. "Did that baby gate fall on you?" she asked.

Rose looked down to the floor and shook her head.

"I sorry daddy, I did it." She admitted. Molly smiled widely.

"Well, a first sign of magic if I ever did see one." She commented. Ron was about to say something when they heard the almost gunshot like sound from outside of the house.

"Oh merlin!" he cried.

"Wait here." Molly said, handing Rose to him as she stepped outside of the front door.

She could see Hermione walking down the pathway towards the house, she was heavily pregnant with the baby. Hermione looked at her mother in law in confusion as she approached the front door.

"Molly?" she asked. Molly put her hands up into the air.

"Now Hermione dear, it's not as bad as it seems…" Molly began. Hermione's eyes went wide as she pushed past her mother in law and stepped into the hallway of her house.

"Mummy!" Rose shouted happily as she ran to Hermione down the hallway. Her jaw dropped open wide when she saw the black eye which Rose was sporting. She looked up at Ron who was approached her with a solemn and apologetic look on his face. Her face showed no emotion other than shock, which then changed suddenly to a look of anguish and anger; before she knew it she'd punched him full on in the face.

"OUCH!" He wailed, holding his hand to his face in pain. "Merlin Hermione! What was that for!"

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!" She bellowed, Ron cowered away backwards, Hermione set off after him.

"What were you doing? Where were you when our CHILD was given a black eye?" She shouted.

Rose ran up to her mother and pulled on her jumper.

"Mummy!" She said. "Mummy!"

"Not just now Rosie, mummy is talking to daddy." She said.

"But mummy! No shout at daddy!" she pleaded. "Mummy, I sorry, it's my fault."

This caught Hermione off-guard.

"What?" She said, looking down at her daughter.

"It was her first sign of magic." Ron said, looking proud of Rose. Hermione spun around and looked at Molly on the other side of the room. She smiled and nodded.

"First sign of…." Hermione whispered to herself. "So that's how she's been dismantling her play pen!" She exhaled.

"Mummy I sorry." Rose said. Hermione laughed and picked up her daughter.  
"It's ok Rosie, just don't even do it again." She said, and looked to Ron, who was now sporting a black eye as well, and laughed at him.

"Like father, like daughter." She said.


End file.
